Joy to the World
by Adara's Rose
Summary: What's the point of having everything, if you can't have what you want? TROY/JASON, Chyan, Troyella minor , Zekpay, others.
1. Chapter 1

This fic came about in a rather simple manner. I was sitting in jap class and making a list of all the pairings in HSM, and then making cute little combos of their names. You know, Troyella, Tropay, Zekpay (that's so cute), Choy (ummm… nah.) Chyan (my OTP), Tryan (doable), Chiella (ooooh. Gotta write that.)… etc. Oh, and Joy. Joy! An nova bomb of stars and hearts and pretty lights went off in my brain. BINGO! JOY! So there I was, in the middle of Beginners Japanese 101, with a big goofy smile on my face. How can you not LOVE that combo? My teacher didn't agree, but then again Mr. S doesn't have any humour. So here it is.

---genesis

PS. "Trason"? Puh-leeze.

* * *

TITLE: Joy to the World

AUTHOR: RiverGenesis

PAIRING: Joy. That's Jason/Troy. I love it already. Let's see

if I can pull it off.

* * *

Most popular guy in school, captain of the basketball team, a gorgeous, brilliant girlfriend and already having gotten seventy-five percent of the votes for homecoming King (the other twenty-five still hadn't decided), things were all sunshine and roses in the life of Troy Bolton. Or at least that was what everybody thought. Gabriella Montez, said gorgeous, brilliant girlfriend, didn't agree one bit. Especially not when she scaled the ladder to the attic, doing her best to ignore the fact that it was shaky and she was scared witless of falling down. She could already hear the radio. _…because everybody __hurts, sometimes__…_

Once she got up, the first thing she noticed was a pair of dirty sneakers, so she went around the small table and noticed that he, as she had thought, was lying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling and listening to REM. She looked down at her pants. They were brand new, and beige, and if she got them dirty it'd be really obvious… plus it'd be hell to get them clean again. But sometimes such things can't be helped.

She laid down next to him.

"Hey." He didn't reply. "you gonna lie here all day, or actually get off your butt and come with me to History class? You still got a few minutes before the first bell rings." She did her best to sound annoyed, but the worry couldn't be hidden. He slowly turned his face to look at her. His eyes were swimming in tears.

"Gods, Gab, I'm so fucked up." Her eyes softened and she took his hand in hers.

"I know." There wasn't much else to say. "I know."

* * *

"…and I expect you all to have taken rigorous notes of this since you'll be quizzed on it on Monday. Class dismissed." Gabby sighed, got up and walked over to Troy's desk. Then she leant over and hollered straight into his face;

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME, BOLTON!" The reaction she got was priceless. Troy's head whipped up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. Gabby gave him a cheeky grin. "End of class, lover boy. Scoot." Laughing, she dragged him out of the classroom.

They ran into Chad and Ryan, who was officially Chad's boyfriend since the beginning of term (sorta hard to be a secret couple when you're caught making out in the gym locker rooms after school), just outside the classroom. Chad gave Gabby a sunny smile and hugged her.

"Isn't he wonderful?" he asked with his face in her hair. Gabby looked questioningly at Ryan.

"What did you do?"

"I just offered him a ride home. Shar gave me the keys."

"What for? I mean she loves that car." Troy frowned. Even he had noticed the Ice Queen's obsession with her new car.

"I know, but she babbled something about helmets and rhinestones and adorably cute. And I think there was something about cookies, but I didn't pay too close attention." Ryan shrugged.

"Ahh, that explains things." Troy grinned and the others looked at him blankly. "Zeke bought an extra helmet for his bike last weekend. It's bright pink."

Chad snickered. "With rhinestones?"

"There weren't any when he bought it, but I wouldn't be surprised if he added some."

Just then Kelsi came hurrying towards them.

"Ryan! Ryan! I've written a new song! It fits you and Chad perfectly, and I've done it to match your voices!" Ryan lit up.

"Oooh, tell me all about it!" She handed him a sheet of paper, he scanned it, and then he turned a beaming smile on his hubby, who as usual melted immediately. "It's perfect! Look!"

Gabby strolled over to join them. Troy was left standing outside the classroom, trying not to scream. But he couldn't hide the hatred in his eyes. He hated Kelsi more than he had every hated anything. She had the one thing he wanted more than anything, more than winning state, more than getting a scholarship to college.

Jason.

* * *

End of part one. TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Joy to the World

AUTHOR: RiverGenesis

PAIRING: Joy. That's Jason/Troy. I love it already. Let's see

if I can pull it off. Also Zekpay; Zeke/Sharpay.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Sharpay ducked into an empty bathroom stall and changed her outfit. Not by much, but she needed to look absolutely fabulous as usual even though she put on some less than usual clothes. Her favourite sandals (from Jimmy Choo) went into her bag and a pair of gorgeous suede boots went on her feet instead. The pink shawl was exchanged for a short leather jacket in the same chocolate brown as her boots, and she stepped out of the stall to look herself over. Gold capris and a pink top completed the outfit, and she quickly put her long blond hair up in a ponytail.

"Fabulous!" She twirled, grabbed her bag and left, a sunny smile on her face. Zeke was giving her a ride home! If you'd told her two months ago that she'd be excited, she'd have laughed or called you an idiot, but now... She bounced slightly. What could she say? The pink helmet with her name in rhinestones, was the last stone in the road to her heart. Now he was banging on the door to her soul, a big plate of cookies in his hand. And she couldn't wait to let him in...

oOo

Troy was desperately fighting the urge to get up close to Kelsi and scream in to her face how much he hated her, but luckily they were all distracted by Sharpay, who dashed past the Wildcats in the corridor with a call of "toodles!", not even pausing to kiss Ryan on the cheek.

"Someone's late for a hot date" Ryan called after her in a sing-song voice and snickered. Chad smiled and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was it was obviously dirty since Ryan blushed almost as red as his shirt. Chad whispered something again, and Ryan giggled and pressed against him. Then he murmured again, sliding his hand down to grope Ryan's ass, and was rewarded by one of those little breathless gasps that always made him want to throw his boyfriend down on the nearest flat surface and screw him senseless.

"We're, uh, leaving now." Ryan squeaked. "We'll talk about the song later, ok Kelsi?" He dragged a laughing Chad off towards the main exit of the school.

"Well we need to be going too, right Gabi?" Troy didn't wait for an answer, but simply grabbed his girlfriend's arm and dragged her off in the direction his best friend had just left in, leaving the tiny songwriter staring after them with a confused look on her face. What was up with Troy lately?

oOo

"That was awfully rude, Troy" Gabriella chastised him once they were in his car. "And if you're really so scared about someone but me finding out, then you'd better start thinking about your behaviour, cause at the moment you're acting really suspicious." Troy pulled out of the parking lot.

"I know, Gabs. It's just..." he looked down at his hands, who were gripping the wheel until his knuckles turned white. "It's just so hard. Sometimes I just want to scream."

Gabriella's face softened. "I know." She replied. Then, to get his mind off things, she nodded her head in the direction of a couple on the parking lot. "Hey look, it's Zeke and the Ice Queen."

oOo

Sharpay giggled as Zeke carefully helped her on with her new helmet. It was a perfect fit, although how he'd managed that she didn't know. He closed the neck strap with a small snap and tugged it.

"Is it too tight?" She shook her head.

"No, it's perfect."

"Alright." He looked down at her and smiled. He'd grown even taller during the summer; now she barely reached his chest. His little princess. He hadn't noticed he'd said that out loud, until she gave him a beaming smile and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes" she said happily, "I am. I'm your princess."

"That, too. But mostly you're my woman sized portion of chocolate mousse."

"With raspberry ripple?" She was addicted to his chocolate mousse – but even more so to his raspberry ripple. It was so addictive it should be made illegal. Except then she couldn't have any… He pulled her closer and leaned down over her face. Was he going to kiss her? She hoped so.

"Yes, definitely." His gloved hand came up and touched the side of her helmet. If she hadn't been wearing it, would he have touched her cheek? She closed her eyes. Waited for his lips. Wondered if they'd taste like the rich chocolate with which they shared their colour…

Her eyes snapped open as he pulled her vizier down.

"All set, princess." He smiled at her and pulled down his own. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Oh" she did her best to hide her disappointment. She was Sharpay Evans, the Queen of East High, and she didn't get disappointed over boys! Well… maybe this boy. "So, um."

"It's easy" His voice was slightly muffled behind the helmet. "You just sit behind me as if you were riding side saddle on an ordinary bike. Put both your arms around my waist and hold on tight, yeah? And put your feet up, yeah right there." She wrapped her arms around him as tight as he could and suddenly was happy that he'd given her his spare set of gloves. She put her feet in the places he'd told her, and hung on tight.

The bike roared to life beneath her and she almost would have jumped if she hadn't been plastered to Zeke's back and jumping would have meant letting go. And as he sped out of the parking lot, her last thought before simply enjoying the ride, was:

"If it's like this, I'll ride home with him everyday." Then she pressed her self a little tighter, let a big grin spread across her face, and simply enjoyed the feeling of the early autumn sun above her, the powerful machine beneath her and Zeke's warm body so close to hers. This was life. Why hadn't anyone told her this before?

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

TBC in part 3.


End file.
